A Birthday Surprise
by Emery Saks
Summary: Angie Martinelli wants to surprise Peggy Carter for her birthday, but Peggy isn't thrilled when she shows up to her office to do so.


"Angie!" Peggy practically hissed, "What the devil are you doing here?" She looked around, nervously scanning the hallway for her coworkers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw none.

Angie appeared nonplussed by her agitation and simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's your birthday, Peggy. I thought you might enjoy a little birthday surprise!"

Peggy glared at her. "You know I don't care for surprises. Especially not at work. How the hell did you even get inside?"

"Oh!" Angie beamed. "Daniel let me in. He seemed surprised when I told him today was your birthday and-"

"Angie," Peggy groaned, eyes sliding shut in frustration, "You did _not_ tell him today was my birthday."

Angie shot her an incredulous look. "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Angie."

" _You_ already said that," the younger woman smirked. "Geez, Peggy, I don't see what the big deal is."

Peggy opened her eyes and stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "The _big_ _deal_ , as you so aptly call it, is that you're not supposed to be here. Daniel knows better than to allow a civilian inside this office without proper clearance." She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a serious breach of protocol."

"Calm down, English. It's not like I came in here waving a Leviathan banner," Angie retorted.

"Don't even joke about that," Peggy ordered, panic flaring in her eyes.

"The point being," Angie continued, undeterred. "It's your birthday, and there's no way I'm letting you spend your entire birthday at the office without at least wishing you a happy one."

"Which you could have done when I returned home this evening," Peggy pointed out,.

Angie folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, and I would've if _someone_ hadn't called and said she was gonna have to work late tonight and 'don't wait up for me, darling. I'm afraid I'll be dragging in rather late this evening. I'll try not to wake you when I come to bed,'" Angie snarked, perfectly mimicking Peggy's accent.

"Lower your voice!" Peggy hissed, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had possibly overheard her. She wrapped her hand around Angie's wrist and tugged her closer. "Do you want the entire office to know we're sleeping together," she whispered vehemently.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, English. It's not like people don't already talk."

Peggy's cheeks colored at that ,and she cleared her throat. "Yes, well, talking and knowing are entirely two different things."

"Barely," Angie grumbled.

Peggy pursed her lips in frustration. "My point being… oh bloody hell!" she broke off, cursing as Jack Thompson's voice suddenly floated around the corner. The last thing she needed was for him to stumble upon Angie here. Ever since the Italian woman had managed to pull the wool over his eyes last year, he'd been somewhat of an arse when it came to her.

Scanning the hallway to find the quickest point of safety for them, she spied a door leading to what she vaguely recalled being a supply closet of some sort. Moving quickly, Peggy dragged Angie behind her and yanked it open, pulling them both inside and closing the door behind them just as the sound of footsteps rounded the corner.

When she turned to face Angie, her girlfriend was staring at her, eyebrows raised and an amused grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well that was a bit dramatic, don't ya think?" she said rather dryly.

"Hardly," Peggy replied. "If Thompson discovered you here, he'd make my office life even more of a living hell than he already has."

Angie's face darkened, and her fingers curled into a fist. "Has that jerk been giving ya' problems again?" she glowered.

Peggy took in the fierce scowl on her girlfriend's face and couldn't help chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Angie asked, genuine confusion overriding her anger.

Leaning closer, Peggy placed a gentle palm against Angie's cheek. "You are, darling," she smiled. "All it takes is me mentioning someone has slighted me, and you're ready to leap to my defense."

Angie looked down at her feet as a faint pink tinged her cheeks. "Yeah, well," she mumbled.

Peggy slid her hand beneath Angie's chin and tilted her face up so she could look at her. "And I absolutely adore you for it," she admitted with a grin.

A pleased smile escaped Angie and she bit her lower lip. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Peggy assured her.

Angie stepped closer and linked the fingers of one hand with Peggy's. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble for ya', Pegs," she apologized.

Peggy sighed and tugged the younger woman closer. "Oh Angie, you haven't, and it's I who should apologize. I might've been a bit too harsh in my reaction." She brought her other hand up to the back of Angie's hand and gently guided it to her shoulder.

"S'okay," Angie mumbled against the smooth skin of Peggy's neck. "I know I can be impulsive sometimes."

Peggy laughed but didn't argue the point. "Yes, but it's one of the many things I love about you, darling." She felt Angie's smile against her neck.

"Oh yeah? What else?"

Peggy chuckled and lifted Angie's so she could see her. "So cheeky," she admonished.

Angie grinned. "Guilty as charged." She raised a finger and playfully tapped Peggy on the nose. "Boop."

Peggy pulled back and blinked in surprise. "Did you just boop me?"

"Sure looks that way, English," Angie winked.

Peggy shook her head. "Do you know how many people I've punched for merely attempting to do that?"

Angie laughed. "Oh God, please tell me Howard Stark was one of them!"

A guilty smile snuck its way across Peggy's face, and Angie squealed in delight.

"I knew it!"

Peggy shrugged. "Believe me when I say he had it coming."

"Oh I can just imagine," Angie nodded. She gazed at Peggy for a moment before sliding her arms up to wrap around Peggy's neck. "You know, Pegs, I still haven't done what I came here to do," she said in a playful tone.

Peggy let her hands fall to Angie's waist. "Ah yes, my birthday wish," she said with a dramatic sigh and looked down into Angie's eyes. "Well if you must…"

"I must," Angie assured her.

"Well get on with it," Peggy teased.

Angie flexed her arms and shot Peggy a severe look. "I'm trying to, but someone won't stop talkin'."

Peggy tried to look contrite, but couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her.

"You're hopeless, Peggy Carter," Angie said, shaking her head. "You know that, don't ya'?"

"And you love me for it," Peggy replied without hesitation.

Angie's eyes softened, and she suddenly grew very quiet. When she spoke again, her tone was serious. "I really do, Peggy," she said. "I love you so much. Sometimes, I still can't believe I get to call you my girl."

Peggy felt her heart constrict. As much as she adored Angie's playful demeanor, it was moments like this that made her remember why she'd fallen in love with her in the first place. Angie had the uncanny knack for cutting right to the heart of the matter and sharing her feelings so openly. It was a trait Peggy envied. Tightening her arms around Angie's waist, she drew her in closer, her eyes flickering to Angie's lips.

"Not a day goes by where I don't wonder the same thing, darling. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Peggy watched as a beatific smile spread across Angie's face, and then the smaller woman was pushing up on her toes to brush her soft lips against Peggy's, smiling into their kiss when Peggy instantly responded.

Peggy felt Angie's mouth open beneath hers, and she accepted the silent invitation with gusto, eagerly tasting the sweetness of Angie's mouth, the faint traces of coffee and pie subtly lacing with the more familiar taste that was wholly Angie.

She felt a stab of pleasure rush through her when Angie moaned into their kiss, and she intentionally pulled her closer until their hips pressed against each other, the illicit embrace adding fire to the already heated kiss.

Angie broke away, panting, and gave Peggy a shaky smile. "Happy birthday, English," she shuddered.

"Indeed," Peggy murmured. She let her hands wander lower until they boldly cupped Angie, and a thrill of satisfaction washed over her when Angie's lips eagerly crashed back down on hers and the younger woman's fingers frantically threaded through Peggy's hair tugging her closer.

As Peggy enthusiastically returned her kisses, she realized an abbreviated work day was in order. After all, she had a birthday to commemorate, and if the way Angie was kissing her was any indication, they were going to need several hours to properly celebrate.


End file.
